


Like Being In Love With A Boy Who Loves You Back

by fallingforyoureyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, F/M, Language, M/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reality, Smut, mentions of elounor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforyoureyes/pseuds/fallingforyoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry’s relationship is complicated, to say the least, stuck somewhere between fuck buddies and boyfriends. Harry always makes sure to ask Louis for permission before doing stuff until one night he doesn’t and bad things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Being In Love With A Boy Who Loves You Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really interesting thing for me to upload and I argued with myself whether or not I was going to actually upload this or not. As you can see, I decided to though. This was a roleplay I did with someone way back in December 2012 that I just recently came across. I really liked it and decided to turn it into a oneshot. I don’t know who that person was, so if you are reading and remember doing this with me, let me know and I’ll give you credit for co-writing it with me.

                Louis had been out most of the day with Eleanor, so naturally, while the couple was out, Harry went out as well. This was something he always did, and this time, he went out, drinking the night away and trying to drown his feelings he had for his best mate. Now it was in the middle of the night, and Niall dropped off a completely wasted Harry. Once inside of the flat, Harry looked over and saw Louis sitting on the couch. He began to make his way over to the older boy, stumbling slightly as he did. “Louis!” he happily greeted him.

                Louis smiled at him, glad Harry didn’t sit around and mope. Louis knew that Harry wasn’t a fan, for good reason, but he didn’t want Harry to be upset. Louis pulled Harry down beside him, kissing him lightly. “Have fun, babe?”

                Harry stared at Louis for a few in confusion though he wasn’t sure why. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, laying down onto the couch some. “Always do,” he said back. “Always do,” he repeated while looking up at Louis, tilting his head a bit.

                ”I’m just glad you went out with Niall,” Louis said, petting Harry’s hair. The implication of _'and not Nick'_ was there. “He’s good, clean fun.”

                Harry couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh. “Clean,” he said back, laughing and shaking his head. “That boy is dirty.” Louis grinned. “That’s true. That’s our Niall, dirty little alcoholic.”

                ”Louis,” Harry whined softly, sitting up some as he did so. He reached up and began to lightly pat Louis’ cheeks and face, laughing playfully as he did.

                Louis smiled down at him. “Mm, I wish you weren’t drunk. I want to fuck you without the morality of it all making me feel guilty.”

                Harry looked up at Louis, biting his lip and letting out a soft moan at just the thought. He crawled his way over so that he was straddling Louis’ lap. “Louis,” he softly whispered with need. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the older boy’s. Louis kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his hips. He groaned into Harry’s lips, one hand slipping into Harry’s shirt. Harry let out his own moan into the kiss and began to tug hastily on the buttons of Louis’ shirt, trying to get them undone. He pulled back for a moment to whisper a soft, “Fuck me please,” before putting his lips to Louis’ neck, kissing and nipping the skin.

                ”Are you sober enough for this to count as giving consent?” Louis mumbled as he arched his neck, giving Harry ample room. By now, Harry knew not to leave any visible marks.

                Harry bit down roughly onto Louis’ neck and kissed the spot before pulling back. He just gave a quick nod, not entirely sure what Louis had been asking; all he knew was that he wanted Louis. “Please,” he whispered before crushing their lips back together.

                ”Little bitch,” Louis hissed with a groan, knowing that bite would leave a bruise. He kissed Harry back, undoing his fly and sitting up to push down his pants, his cock already half hard. He shoved three fingers into Harry’s mouth. “Wet them. You’re going to ride me.”

                Harry let out a loud moan but began to suck on Louis’ fingers in his mouth. He reached down and tried to undo his pants as he did this, trying to get out of the tight fit that was hurting his fully erect cock.

                Louis removed his fingers, watching Harry strip. He licked his lip, smiling at Harry. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispered, kissing him deeply as his hands gripped his cock. Harry let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, moaning softly. He bit his lip before opening his eyes and looking to Louis again, leaning forward to kiss the older boy again. Louis deepened the kiss, his fingers slipping into Harry’s hole. It had been longer than Louis thought and Harry felt impossibly tight. “Fuck,” Louis whispered. “We might need the lube. Am I hurting you?”

                Harry’s let out a pained whine and he clenched his eyes shut tightly, taking a deep breaths for a few. Harry quickly shook his head. Louis was hurting him, but he didn’t want to stop or take the time to get the lube. He wanted to feel the pain and pleasure anyways. “N-No,” Harry softly stuttered before slowly rocking his hips down onto Louis’ fingers.

                Louis smirked and pushed a second finger alongside the first, opening his hole. “Such a good boy, Haz,” Louis hissed, kissing and nipping at Harry’s neck. His nips turned into bites on Harry’s collarbone, sucking a hickey into his pale skin. Harry couldn’t help but let out a loud moan as he threw his head back in pleasure. He loved when Louis was like this, more dominant and in control, and he also loved when Louis gave him compliments like _'good boy'_. It made him feel more wanted and loved.

                Louis couldn’t take this anymore. He knew Harry wasn’t ready but he was hard as a rock so he removed his fingers and reached into his pocket to pull out a condom and roll it onto his cock. “Come on,” he ordered Harry, navigating his hips over his cock, forcing him to sink his body down on top of it. Louis groaned as Harry’s hole enveloped him. “Fuck,” he said. Harry was tighter than Louis imagined he’d be and he was grateful for the lubed condom.

                Harry let out a hiss of pain and gripped tightly onto Louis’ shoulders, keeping himself up and held still while he tried to adjust to Louis. “Fuck,” he breathed out, panting lightly. After a few moments he looked back to Louis and rose himself up a little bit before dropping back down, letting out a load moan. He continued these small movements for a bit before building up a slow rhythm.

                ”So fucking tight,” Louis groaned into Harry’s neck, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s body, letting Harry decide the pace for now. Louis lifted his hips to meet Harry, attempting to be gentle as his girth pierced Harry’s hole.

                Harry could only let out a loud groan as his response, his heart beating and fluttering rapidly like every time he was intimate with Louis. Harry began to pick up his pace, slamming himself down onto Louis even harder each time. “Fuck,” he groaned out, closing his eyes. “L-Louis,” he muttered.

                Louis couldn’t remain gentle for long. His hand slipped onto Harry’s waist, pushing him down deeper onto his cock, groaning. “You’re mine,” he all but growled into Harry’s ear. “You’re fucking mine.”

                Harry let out a loud moan, loving the ownership that Louis was claiming, and threw his head back, slamming himself down and rocking even harder onto Louis’ cock. He could feel himself getting close, but he wasn’t going to let himself go until Louis wanted him to; he just wanted to please the older boy.

                Louis kept one arm around him but his other hand wrapped around Harry’s cock, pumping him to the pace of Harry’s thrusts. “We’re going to come at the same time,” Louis ordered him, crashing his lips into his for a passionate kiss. Harry nodded into the kiss and began to kiss Louis back just as passionately, opening his mouth and letting their tongues meet up and dance together. He let out a small whimper as he held himself back, waiting for Louis to let him know it was okay to come.

                Louis didn’t last much longer, not with how tight and warm Harry felt. He broke the kiss with a smirk. “Go ahead,” he told him, getting off on the control he had over Harry. He spilled himself into the condom with a loud moan. Harry let out a sigh of relief when Louis told him he could let go, and he let out another loud moan before giving out a small cry as he began to come. He stayed with his arched back, his eyebrows furrowed together slightly and his lip between his teeth, slowly riding out the orgasm. Louis was panting, planting little kisses along Harry’s neck. He didn’t want to pull out just yet, wrapping his arms around Harry. “You were so amazing,” he whispered, keeping the kisses going along his jaw and cheek. “You’re perfect, love.”

                Harry slumped forward, leaning against Louis, his head resting in the crook of the older boy’s neck. He was panting heavily and his eyes were starting to droop some. He softly shook his head. “No, you are,” he muttered, his voice muffled slightly.

                Louis smiled, petting Harry’s hair affectionately. He let Harry lay against him for a few more moments, happy with being engulfed by his scent and warmth. “We should get to bed,” he said quietly, kissing him lightly.

                Harry let out a small hum of appreciation and a nod. “Carry me,” he mumbled softly, hoping that the older boy would. He was tired and exhausted, and he could feel himself already getting sore from being so tight.

                Louis smiled and kissed the side of Harry’s head. He tucked his dick back into his jeans, zipping up as best as he could without disturbing Harry before wrapping Harry up in his arms and picking him up with a groan. “God, you’ve gotten so tall,” Louis said, walking slow since he didn’t want one of Harry’s long, thin limbs to hit something. He used one arm to hold Harry under his bum and kissed his head. “I miss my little sixteen year old kitten.”

                Harry wrapped himself around Louis some, trying to make it easier for Louis to carry him. “Me too,” he said, nodding agreement. “I miss being your little baby.” Granted he was glad that he looked much better than he used to, but he liked how things were simpler back then too.

                ”You’ll always be my baby,” Louis said fondly, nudging Harry’s bedroom door open with his foot. He lay Harry gently down on the bed. He undressed Harry completely, knowing he liked to sleep naked, and kissed him lightly once more as he tucked him in under the covers. “You’re going to be sore tomorrow.”

                ”I don’t care,” Harry said back honestly. He reached up and pulled Louis down and held him close. “Please don’t leave me,” he whispered softly as his eyes began to shut. He tried to keep them open, but after drinking all night and then having sex with Louis, he was exhausted. “Don’t leave me Louis,” he begged softly.

                Louis hesitated but nodded, and climbed in bed with Harry. “Not going anywhere,” Louis whispered. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle, kissing his head. He lay beside him, getting comfortable and beginning to drift to sleep but then he froze as his phone rang in his pocket. Clearing his throat, Louis sat up and reached for it, turning away from Harry for a moment. “Hey.. yeah, I’m fine. You get back to Uni okay? … Good. I’m just heading to bed now. …Sure. Okay. I’ll talk to you in the morning … Love you too. Bye.” He tossed his phone onto the side table, cuddling back up to Harry, hoping he was asleep.

                Harry had fallen asleep, but the ringing of Louis’ cell phone woke him up. He was still tired though, so he had just laid there with his eyes closed, but he listened to Louis’ end of the conversation, and he knew exactly who the older boy was talking to. Harry could feel his jealousy building up some, but when Louis told her that he loved her, he lost all the jealousy and was instead filled with hurt. Harry took in a soft breath and rolled over so that his back faced Louis.

                Louis cursed mentally but didn’t stop Harry. He just draped an arm around his waist and kissed the back of his neck and shoulders, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into Harry’s soft curls. “Love you,” he whispered to him, almost cautiously, as if the whole world was watching them.

                Harry bit his lip hard, trying to keep himself from crying. He hated how emotional he got when he had been drinking; it was even worse than how he was sober. “Not more than her,” he whispered softly, biting his lip harshly again, feeling like he just ruined their good moment they had together.

                Louis frowned but didn’t pull away, even though he probably should have. Then again, he should have ended this before it even started two and half years ago. Far too late for that though. “Stop, that’s not fair. She’s my girlfriend and you’re..” Louis trailed off, tightening his hold around Harry. “..Go back to sleep.”

                ”Just a fuck buddy, I know,” Harry replied back dully. But he didn’t fight anything else, feeling too tired and weak. And he was selfish, so he was going to let himself stay in Louis’ arms like this even though he knew he would always go running back to Eleanor. Harry let out a small sigh and nodded at Louis’ request, already feeling himself start to drift off to sleep again.

                Louis sighed, breath hitting the back of Harry’s neck. He wanted to correct Harry, to assure him that it was only him but that wasn’t true and he didn’t want to lie. Louis felt like the truly selfish one, talking to his girlfriend on the phone, telling her he loved her while lying beside his freshly fucked not-quite-boyfriend and then telling him he loved him. Swallowing hard, Louis pushed the thoughts out of his mind, welcoming sleep.

                Once Harry was out, he slept very soundly and hard, but he found himself waking up slowly the next morning, his head throbbing lightly. He let out a load groan as he rolled over some. The sun coming in through the window was blinding him even with his eyelids closed. Harry went to move some more, but there were a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him still. He couldn’t help but smile some—despite his mind telling him not to be happy—knowing the pair of arms belonged to Louis.

                Louis began to stir once Harry started to move but he was still too lazy to get up or even open his eyes. He let out a little whine, tugging Harry closer to him. “Make me breakfast,” he muttered, beginning to plant kisses on the back of his neck.

                Harry wasn’t planning to turn Louis down on his orders, but with his kisses on the back of his neck, he was definitely not able to turn the older boy down. “‘Kay,” Harry mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. He let out a loud yawn before asking, “What do you want?”

                ”Surprise me,” Louis said with a yawn. He forced his eyes open and smiled tiredly but genuinely as he took in Harry’s naked body. “Looking good, beautiful.”

                Harry couldn’t help but blush some. He buried his face into the pillow, hating the way that Louis could make him react like he was a little boy still. When he felt his cheeks weren’t hot anymore, he pushed himself off of the bed, wincing as he felt the pain in his lower back and bum. “Louis,” Harry whined softly while rubbing his bum. He found a pair of his boxers and put them on before heading out to the kitchen. He made some eggs and toast for the both of them before putting it on a tray and bringing it back to the bedroom.

                Louis blew him a lazy kiss, eyes following Harry out the door. But he quickly shut them again, drifting in and out of sleep until he smelled the food. He sat up with a yawn, not bothering to change out of his pajama pants. He did throw his shirt aside since it had Harry’s dry come on it. Before he could even get up though, Harry came in with the tray and Louis grinned. “You spoil me. Get back into bed,” Louis said, patting the spot next to him with one hand and picking up a fork with the other. “I’ll feed you.”

                Harry couldn’t help but laugh a little bit, but he nodded and moved to the spot that Louis had patted. When Harry thought about it now, he really did spoil Louis. He did so many things for the older boy than he probably shouldn’t do, but he couldn’t help it. He loved making Louis happy. He loved pleasing him no matter what the situation was. Harry let the thoughts leave his mind as he looked over at Louis with expectant eyes as he opened his mouth for a bite of food.

                Louis gave Harry the first bite, kissing his head. He loved it when he and Harry were able to be in their own little bubble, no calls from their publicist, no annoying interview questions, no intrusive fans asking rude questions about their personal life. Just them. _Louis and Harry_. “This is delicious,” Louis complimented, alternating bites between the two of them. “You’re a lovely little trophy wife, Haz.” He smirked teasingly and kissed him lightly for good measure.

                Harry was chewing his last bite when Louis had made that comment, and the younger boy narrowed his eyes and glared at Louis playfully. He hurried up and finished chewing the bite, swallowing it quickly. “Hey,” he whined softly. “I’m not a girl. Nor am I wife.” He crossed his arms over his chest in a joking manner and let out a small ‘ _hmph_ ' before pouting.

                Louis smiled. “Oh of course, of course, sorry, sunshine,” he said, holding up the fork and prodding his mouth with it. “Open up. We’re probably going to be late today and Liam will judge us.”

                Harry opened up his mouth and took the bite from Louis. He let out a small frustrated groan afterwards while he was chewing the food. He didn’t feel like going out and working today, but he knew he needed to. Harry finished up the bite and stood up from the bed, grabbing his piece of toast and holding it between his teeth as he stiffly walked over to the closet to find something to wear for the day.

                Louis finished up the food and put the tray aside. He was terrible at cleaning up after himself, letting Harry do most of that work. He followed Harry to his dresser and pulled out a tight pair of briefs and tight black jeans, tossing them to Harry. “Wear that,” he ordered him, digging into the drawers. He found one of his own t-shirts and tossed that to Harry as well. “That too.”

                Harry caught all the clothing items Louis threw at him. He held them with one hand as he finished the piece of toast, and when he was done, he looked down at the clothes. Though once again, there was no way he could turn Louis down. So he got dressed, squeezing into the tight jeans and putting of the t-shirt that was just a bit shorter than his liking for his long torso, but he loved it because it was one Louis’ shirts. He turned and looked at Louis, hoping to gain his approval of the outfit.

                Louis headed into his room and grabbed his own clothes before heading back to Harry’s room. He got dressed as well, oblivious that at any moment Harry could turn around and say ‘no.’ Louis had been ordering Harry around for years now and he assumed the younger boy was just was happy with the set up as he was. Louis smiled at Harry and kissed his cheek. “Beautiful, love. As usual. You’re such a good boy.”

                Harry’s expression softened and he smiled proudly, happy to be getting Louis’ approval and compliments. He let out a small sigh before making his way into the bathroom, taking some aspirin for his headache from the hangover and brushing his teeth before going back into the bedroom. He found his shoes in the room and sat down on the bed as he began to put them on. “What do we have to do today?” Harry asked curiously.

                Louis did his morning rituals as well, going considerably slower than Harry because he was lazy and had no respect for time management. By the time Harry was ready, Louis was still getting his shoes on. “A few interviews with radio shows, a lot of promotional interviews, and then we’re free,” Louis said. He was double checking their schedule with their management team, the one area where he was most responsible. “You ready? I think the car’s outside.”

                Harry let out a small sigh before nodding. “Yeah,” he answered while standing up from the bed. They were going to have a busy day, and all he really wanted to do was just lie in bed and maybe sleep a bit more. Harry loved his job, but sometimes it just got exhausting. And these were one of those times. He waited until Louis was ready before leaving the flat and heading out to the car where the rest of the boys already were.

                Louis yawned, still a little tired as he took his seat between Zayn and Harry. He took out his phone, texting Eleanor a quick good morning text and remained quiet. In fact, the van was completely silent, occasionally interrupted by Paul’s sneezes from the driver’s seat. Then Niall leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder, breaking the silence with a smirk. “So, I thought you guys were going to stop fucking.”

                Harry was relaxed before, but when Niall had made that comment, he tensed up greatly. How could Niall have possibly known? Harry was confused, and he thought they had been able to hide that relationship between them from the rest of the boys, especially after they promised they would be through with each other. Harry wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say in response, and he felt himself panicking a little bit. He was never good with lying, never good with these sorts of situations, but Louis was. So that’s why Harry looked up to the older boy, silently pleading for help with his eyes.

                ”I knew it!” Niall said immediately with a gleeful grin. All it took was Harry’s face to confirm. Poor boy wore his heart on his sleeve and he wasn’t nearly as good a liar as Louis who was average at best. Zayn shook his head but grinned, giving Louis a nudge and Louis huffed and scowled. “Shut up,” Louis grumbled at Niall, giving Zayn a shove back. “We’re just—.. it was only—we were watching a—..Shut up, Niall.”

                Harry felt himself began to blush, his cheeks burning a bright red. He wanted to turn and hide his face, but with Niall resting on his shoulder, he couldn’t move. So he just looked down, and tried to hide the blushing. Liam looked over to Louis with weary eyes. “Louis,” he started sternly, his voice warning. He let it drop though after that. They had had the talk before. The one where Liam told the older boy that he has a girlfriend he loves and that he shouldn’t be with Harry and using him, but that conversation only led to fights, and Liam didn’t want any fights. So he let it drop.

                Niall cackled loudly, wrapping an arm around Harry’s neck. Zayn smiled but he looked as worried as Liam. Zayn had a bit more of a realistic outlook on Harry and Louis’ repeated trysts than Niall’s gleeful romanticism. Louis sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t respond to Liam, knowing he’d probably get a lecture later anyway. And he knew exactly what the contents of that lecture would be. Louis cast a worried glance at Harry, glad that they arrived at the studio. It would be a long, busy day which Louis was glad for. He needed the distraction.

                Harry was happy when they arrived to the studio as well. He was happy that the others would get distracted and eventually forget about Louis and him. It’s not that he wanted to keep Louis hidden, it was just much easier not to talk about their odd relationship they had. There was less fighting that way and less realization for Harry which meant less hurt for him. Most of the time he was just happy to be in his own little world and believe anything he wanted about Louis rather than look at the reality of the situation. The boys were all ushered out of the car, forcing them to keep close, and since they were running behind, they didn’t get to stop to talk to any fans that were waiting for them.

                Louis was glad for that, being in no mood to talk to anyway, let alone screaming girls. The worst part where the paparazzi though, as they were screaming out Harry’s name and asking him how Taylor was, asking him if she was his girlfriend. Louis grabbed Harry by the wrist, navigating him inside, glaring at the photographers. Zayn noticed and pursed his lips but didn’t make any visible signs of disapproval, instead putting a hand on Harry’s hips, leaning his chin on his shoulder. Niall took the cue behind Zayn and slipped his arm through Zayn’s with one hand, using his other to hold onto Liam.

                Harry tried to ignore all the shouting towards him, but after a while, it was starting to get to him. He hated that people thought him and Taylor were dating. She was a nice girl, but she definitely wasn’t the one for Harry. Plus, he hadn’t gone on dates with her or slept with her like it seemed, it was all set up by their managers for publicity. But he had seen all the hate he was getting for _'dating'_ her, and he couldn’t lie and say the nasty words didn’t hurt. Harry felt comforted with Louis by him though, and once they were inside of the studio completely, Harry let out a sigh of relief, immediately relaxing now that he was out of sight from the paparazzi.

                Louis was glad to be away from cameras so he could fully wrap an arm around Harry’s waist and kiss his head. Zayn nudged them just as their publicist was coming up to tell them what to promote. Louis let him go, stuffing his hands into his pockets to listen.

                Harry leaned back into Louis’ touch but straightened up some when Louis pulled away. He listened intently to the publicist before they were being pushed off to the room where they were going to be interviewed. Harry hated interviews sometimes. They were always asked the same thing, and the questions got quite boring sometimes.

                Louis was the worst at paying attention during interviews, making animal noises occasionally, playing with Harry’s hair, snickering into Niall’s ear until their publicist gave them the stink eye. When their publicist had them split up for after noon interviews, Louis started a rumor that Zayn was an actual vampire, one of the Twilight ones, but that he just had really good concealer. Finally, the day was winding down and Louis was on his phone, feeling smug that _#zaynisbetterthanedward_ was trending. Zayn muttered under his breath and shook his head while Louis laughed at him. “I think we’re almost done,” Niall said brightly to Harry. “We should all go to the pub.”

                Harry took in a deep breath, thinking about it seriously. He wondered how Niall was able to bounce back from a night of drinking so quickly. Harry was still feeling a bit tired and worn. He turned and looked at Louis. “Do you want to go to the pub?” he curiously asked. He wouldn’t mind going if Louis wanted to go because if it was something Louis wanted to do, then it was something he wanted to do too.

                ”Sure, I could use a drink!” Louis said, throwing an arm around Liam. “You’re coming with us and you’re going to get wasted.” Niall grinned and texted a few friends to join them. “I’ll invite my contacts list,” he declared.

                Liam just rolled his eyes some, but he didn’t refuse Louis’ order of telling him to get wasted. Harry looked over to Niall and nodded. “I’ll go,” he said, finally answering Niall’s question from before. It was probably obvious to the others that if Louis was going then Harry was going, but he wanted to make sure to give the for sure answer to them so it seemed like he was making his own decision.

                Niall smiled, humoring Harry. He’d walked in on Louis and Harry enough times in the past two years to get an idea about what type of relationship they had. It was weird and Niall didn’t get it but he smiled anyway. Zayn nodded, sighing. “You’re coming too,” Louis informed Zayn while he pinched Liam’s cheeks. They _all_ weren’t very good at saying no to Louis so Zayn nodded. “Sure. Why not.”

                ”This is going to be fun,” Harry commented loud enough for the rest of the boys to hear. It had been a while since they all went out and did something non-work related together. And this also gave Harry a chance to drink out of fun instead of self-pity like he had the night before. He honestly was just happy to be able to spend more time with Louis though.

                ”Let’s not have a repeat of Wellington, boys,” their publicist piped up from behind them, on her blackberry. She raised a brow at Louis and Harry pointedly. “Understood?” Louis grinned innocently and threw her a thumbs up. “Of course, Jess,” Louis said. “When have I ever let you down?” She scoffed and shook her head but smiled, giving them a wave as she headed off to her car. Louis smirked and turned to wink at Harry.

                Harry looked over at Louis and smiled sheepishly. “Everyone always listens you,” he softly commented to Louis, smiling some to himself. If he had been the one to say that, they wouldn’t have a repeat of Wellington, then Jess would have pounded a lecture into Harry repeatedly. But because Louis was the one to respond, things smoothed by easily. That was something Harry loved about Louis; his control over every situation. They all made their way out and back to the car they had been taken here in and it started off down the street.

                Louis smirked and draped an arm around Harry’s waist, glad that the crowd was all gone from outside the studio. He got into the car and sat by Harry, resisting the urge to pull him into his lap. Zayn shut the door behind them. “No one is allowed to get too drunk, yeah? We’ve got a plane to catch tomorrow to America.”

                Harry slowly nodded. “I’m fine with that,” he said back. He wasn’t really feeling like getting too drunk since he had last night and was still recovering from the hangover. Plus he wanted to be able to be in control a little bit; he wanted to be able to try and prevent another Wellington from happening. And as long as he was drunk around Louis, he wouldn’t be able to leave the older boy alone.

                ”Let’s get wasted!” Louis declared and Niall whooped. Paul shook his head, driving towards the pub. “Behave, Lou,” Paul called to the back and Louis grinned. “Always, Paul!” Louis said brightly as Niall laughed. Louis pulled out his phone again, texting Eleanor as he normally did periodically throughout the day.

                Harry looked over and saw Louis on his phone, and he knew who he was texting, but he tried not to let it bother him. Harry laughed a little bit from Louis’ declaration. Soon enough, they were at the pub and they got out of the car with Paul giving another warning of them to behave before letting them go inside. Instantly, they all went over to the bar to order drinks.

                Niall had been true to his word and invited everyone in his contact list. Because Niall knew literally everyone, the pub was packed but in a fun kind of way where Louis was already feeling buzzed even before he broke into his first beer of the night. He stayed by Harry, feeling safe there, surrounded by the lads and their friends who all seemed to be well on their way to being wasted. Louis smiled at Harry, teasing some of his earlier interview answers and bursting into giggles when Harry tried to defend himself. “It was a shit answer. You say that all the time! _'We get on really well'_ oh please.”

                Harry was a couple drinks in already, starting to feel buzzed himself some as well. He looked over at Louis after he was done talking and laughed a little bit from his comment. “I can’t lie,” he said back. “It takes me everything to just say that, and I can’t even do that with a straight face.” He let out a small laugh again and leaned into Louis’ side more, finding comfort in it. He took another swig from his drink before adding in, “I try.”

                Louis snickered and shook his head, finishing up his drink. He smiled and his hand found its way to Harry’s lower back. “Hey.. do you want to come—“ Louis’ question was dropped when he saw Nick Grimshaw approaching. He straightened up and wished for another drink to appear. “Young Harold!” Nick exclaimed, clearly tipsy himself as he embraced Harry tightly, ruffling his hair. “Missed you, pop star. How’re things?”

                Harry happily hugged Nick back. He hadn’t seen the lad in so long, and it was nice to be with him again. “Grimmy!” he exclaimed when he pulled back from the hug. “I didn’t know you were coming.” He stepped back and downed the rest of his drink quickly before answering, “I’m pretty good. You?” Harry looked to Louis real quick, excusing himself to go to the bar and get another drink with Nick following behind the younger boy.

                Nick gave Louis a wave, clearly as interested in Louis as Louis was interested in him. Nick wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist. “I’m great! I’ve been making fun of you and your latest girlfriend all week on my show,” he teased, grinning. “You looked good in your morning after pictures.”

                Harry ordered another drink and just rolled his eyes. “She’s not my girlfriend, Nick,” Harry said back. “Nor are we having sex,” he quickly added in, knowing that was what Nick was going to ask next. “We’re just friends,” he said with a shrug. Harry took the beer he got from the bartender and sat on one of the stools.

                Nick chuckled, standing close to Harry’s stool since all the rest were taken. He laughed, hand resting casually on Harry’s knee. “Knew it,” Nick said, leaning close to his ear so that Harry could hear him over the music. “She looks like she’d suck in bed anyway.” Louis had stolen a drink from one of Zayn’s friends, standing in that little circle pretending to listen to some story but really his eyes kept wandering back to watch Harry and Nick.

                Harry shook his head and looked up to meet Nick’s eyes. “That’s rude,” he said back, forgetting who he was talking to. That was just how Nick was, and Harry had forgotten that. “She’s a nice girl,” Harry said, defending her some. He took another few drinks from his beer before saying, “Besides, she’s sucked into this just like I am. Neither of us wanted it.”

                ”Who could resist you?” Nick cooed into Harry’s ear with a playful smile. His smile turned more serious. “I really did miss you. I was pathetic, reading your _'good morning'_ tweets like you were talking directly to me.” Nick shook his head, putting his drink down while his hand rubbed Harry’s thigh. “Come dance with me?”

                Harry just laughed some and shook his head. “You are pathetic, mate,” Harry said back, completely oblivious to how close Nick was actually to him. Harry looked around a few, trying to find Louis to see if it was alright with him that he danced with Nick, but he couldn’t find the older boy anyway. So Harry nodded, downing the rest of his drink quickly before standing up off of the stool.

                Nick smiled and led Harry to the crowded dance floor, immediately wrapping his arms around Harry. It was an upbeat JLS song, and considering half of JLS was at the pub, people were screaming and rushing to dance. Nick was glad for the excuse to grind against Harry, everyone piling against each other as they danced. Nick laughed, leaning in close to whisper more flirty compliments in Harry’s ear. Louis was glaring at the sigh. He’d had too much to drink to pretend to not care and he nudged Liam. “You think I have a bigger dick than Nick Grimshaw? Answer wisely.”

                Liam looked over to Louis, looking at him in confusion. “Louis, I don’t know,” he said back. He paused for a moment, noticing the glare in Louis’ eyes. He let out a sigh. “Yeah, sure,” he replied back, uninterested in the question, and quite frankly, he hadn’t had enough to drink to deal with this side of Louis. Liam turned back around to continue the conversation with Zayn he had been having. Back on the dance floor, Harry was laughing and having a good time dancing with everyone and grinding back into Nick’s hips. He was just a tad bit drunk and completely oblivious to how much Nick was flirting with him, just taking it as Nick being his usual cheeky self.

                The song changed to another infectious dance number and then to another. After each song, Nick found excuses to get closer to Harry, laughing as they took turns doing silly dance moves. Louis was completely tuned out of the conversation at this point, even ignoring his phone as it rang. “This is bullshit,” Louis hissed into Liam’s ear. Zayn was close by and heard as well, raising a brow. He leaned closer to whisper by Liam’s ear as well. “Why are we whispering,” Zayn said, feeling daring and reaching out to lick Liam’s ear. Louis rolled his eyes and turned back around to watch Harry. The song had changed again and Louis watched as Nick whispered. “Come to the bathroom with me,” Nick whispered to him.

                Liam leaned away from Zayn and wiped his ear off. “Zayn!” he yelled. “Lou’s just jealous,” Liam told Zayn, explaining the situation. He turned to Louis and tried to get him to calm down. Harry tilted his head some, turning it slightly to look up at Nick. He was a bit confused about why Nick would want him to come to the bathroom with him, but Harry thought maybe he needed to talk about something that he couldn’t when they were out in public. Harry moved off of Nick and turned around to face him, giving him a nod before heading off towards the bathroom.

                Nick took Harry’s hand and led Harry through the crowd. He waved and smiled and threw a few greetings at some of his friends who Niall also inexplicably knew and had invited. Nick grinned at Harry, throwing his arm around his shoulders, feeling particularly possessive as he passed a few people who were checking Harry out. Nick planted a kiss on Harry’s head before pulling Harry into the bathroom with him. He locked the door and grinned, taking out a baggie of white powder. He poured some out on the sink and took out his credit card to separate the lines. Nick snorted the first line and smiled, handing the rolled up bill to Harry. “Go ahead. Your turn.”

                Harry watched Nick in surprise as he brought out the drugs and snorted the line. He didn’t even know Nick was into drugs. He took the rolled up bill and held it, staring down at the line that was laid out for him. Harry slowly looked back up to Nick, looking at the older lad with weary eyes. “Nick…” he said back slowly. ”I don’t know.” Harry wasn’t sure what would happen if he snorted the drugs like his friend had.

                ”Oh come on, it’ll make you happy,” Nick promised him, rubbing his back comfortingly. “You need happy, Harry. It’s like being drunk times a million. Like flying. Like..” Nick paused, eyes drifting off for a moment before turning back in to smile at Harry, lips close to his. “ _Like being in love with a boy who loves you back_. Just try it. Everyone’s on something. It’s amazing.”

                Harry paused for a moment, taking in Nick’s words. It was the phrase, _'like being in love with a boy who loves you back'_ , that got him. He loved Louis to death and Louis would say that he loved him too, though Harry was sure he didn’t mean it on the same level. And Harry just wanted that, just wanted to feel that. He nodded and took a nervous breath. Harry leaned over the sink and snorted up the powder just as Nick had done. When he finished the line, Harry let out a loud breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he felt his nostril burning from the drugs. Harry sniffed a few times as the burning started to go away and he opened his eyes, blinking a few times, trying to focus as he felt the drugs starting to take its effect.

                Nick grinned and did another line. He wasn’t stupid; he was one of Harry’s closest friends and it was easy to figure out why Harry had such commitment issues, why all the people he was linked to never meant anything to him. Nick wanted to mean something though. A few more lines together later and the counter was empty except for some stray powder. Nick licked his finger and picked wiped it, pushing it along his gums. He motioned for Harry to open his mouth and he did the same. “You might feel numb in the mouth for a bit but it’ll pass, and this would be a waste. It’s expensive shit. Now come. Let’s go dance. We’ll _really_ feel the music then, babe.” Nick took hold of Harry’s hand and led him back out, the pub feeling so much brighter, louder, magical, and _better_.

                Harry let Nick lead him out, his mind everywhere. His eyes were fitting all over the pub, everything seeming bright and louder and more colorful. It was like his senses were heightened and he was in a completely different world. He couldn’t help but let out a happy and excited giggle as he continued looking around the place in wonder. Everything seemed so perfect to Harry, and he couldn’t help think Nick was right. This did make him feel good. This did make him feel happy.

                The last thing Louis had seen was Harry and Nick disappearing into the bathroom together. Louis had expected to be angry or upset but all he really felt was hurt. Which was ridiculous. Harry wasn’t his boyfriend and Harry could be with whomever he wanted. Even that prick, Grimshaw. Louis took Liam’s drink from him, keeping his eyes on Harry as he downed it. “I need this more than you,” he told Liam. Zayn laughed and licked Liam’s cheek. Nick had stopped by a group of some of his mates who all looked equally as high. He chattered with them for a moment before wrapping his arms around Harry and tugging him back onto the dance floor. “Love this song!” he said, laughing into Harry’s hair since it was a remixed Taylor Swift song.

                Liam pushed Zayn off of him again, angrily wiping the saliva from his cheek. He quickly turned to Louis. “Don’t get too wasted, you promise, Lou,” he said. “I don’t get paid enough for this,” he muttered under his breath to himself. Harry had started to look around the pub for Louis, finding that he hadn’t seen the older boy in a long time, but then Nick was dragging him back onto the dance floor. He laughed at Nick’s comment about the song and turned around, making his way back to the position they were in before as he pushed his own hips back into Nick’s hips.

                ”Fucking slut,” Louis grumbled, watching them. He nudged Liam and Zayn. “He never dances with me like that.” Zayn rolled his eyes, nuzzling his face into Liam’s neck, ignoring the looks that Danny and Perrie were giving him. “Lou, you’ve got a girlfriend, remember? She can dance all up on you like that,” Zayn said. Louis grumbled under his breath and handed the drink back to Liam while Zayn licked Liam’s neck. Nick laughed, arms wrapped around Harry while he mouthed the words to this son.

                Liam let out an agitated sigh. “I don’t condone your relationship with Harry,” he started. “It’s unhealthy. But I’m tired of hearing you complain. If you want him back, Louis, go get him back.” Harry let his eyes close and he let out a soft moan from the feeling Nick was giving him. It was so weird, and it felt like every touch was enhanced and it just felt ten times better. “Fuck,” Harry muttered to himself, knowing that Nick could hear him still. “This feels so good,” he breathed.

                ”He’s already mine,” Louis said, “Always will be. I have nothing to get him back from.” Zayn straightened up, curious since Louis rarely spoke so openly about his and Harry’s relationship. He knew they had intense feelings and he knew they had weirdly kinky sex but that was about it. Nick smiled, wanting so badly to kiss Harry but he wasn’t high or drunk enough to do that in public, even surrounded by peers. “Come home with me,” he whispered but knew Harry heard him. “I’ll make you feel even better.”

                Harry shivered a bit from Nick’s whisper, though he wasn’t sure why he had that reaction. He bit his lip and straightened up some, looking around for Louis. He felt like he needed permission to go. He never usually did anything without Louis telling him it was okay first. Harry’s mind was a bit off, so at the same time, he almost didn’t care. He took in a deep breath, building up himself to give the answer he was. “Yeah, okay,” Harry replied. “I should probably tell the other’s I’m leaving,” he whispered.

                ”Send them a text, there’s no way you’ll find them in this crowd,” Nick said, already starting to tug Harry towards the exit. It seemed like everyone was high or drunk so it was proving to be difficult to navigate. Nick laughed as he shoved people aside, grinning at Harry. “Don’t worry, I got this,” he assured Harry playfully, keeping a tight grip around him.

                ”But, Louis—“ Harry started, talking to himself mainly. He stopped when Nick had started to drag him through the crowd. Harry could feel his heart rate increasing with the closeness of the group, and he almost felt like a panic was about to wash over him. He moved in closer to Nick, trying to stick close to his side for comfort as he navigated them through the group.

                Nick managed to drag Harry outside in one piece, laughing mostly to himself at nothing. He draped an arm around Harry’s shoulders as they were hit with the cold air. Nick hailed them a cab and opened the door for Harry. “After you.”

                Louis had lost sight of Harry again and groaned. “Did he sneak off to the bathroom again?” Louis asked no one in particular, looking around for a familiar mop of curly hair. He frowned when he didn’t see him. “Liam, you’re taller. Do you see Harry anywhere?”

                Liam let out another frustrated groan. He was getting tired of having to take care of everyone. He looked around the crowd, and even though he was taller, he still had trouble seeing. He stood up on his tip-toes and began to look around. He saw a flash a curls through the front window as it was ducking down to get into the cab seat, and he saw Nick getting in as well. Liam dropped back flat onto his feet and turned to Louis. “He just got in a cab with Nick,” he told the older boy. Once Harry was in the cab, he let his head fall back against the seat and let out a laugh for no reason. “This is fucking great Nick,” he breathlessly said.

                Louis felt his stomach drop. Or his heart. One of those things. “I’m going to go,” he told the boys, doing his best to remain casual and easy going even though he felt the urge to punch something.

                Nick pulled Harry into his lap, snickering. “You look like you’re covered in diamonds. Even more beautiful than usual.”

                ”Be safe Lou!” Liam called out to Louis before he could walk away.

                Harry giggled some and sunk down into Nick some more. He took a deep breath and turned sideways in Nick’s lap and looked down at him. He reached out and rubbed his fingers across Nick’s face, staring in awe and wondering how just skin could feel so amazing.

                Louis waved him off, barely stopping to say bye to anyone else. He felt a little bad for not responding to Niall’s call but he pretended not to hear, figuring he’d just walk home.

                Nick laughed and gripped Harry’s hips, grinding his crotch into him. “You’re perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

                Harry let out a soft moan, feeling Nick grind against him, and threw his head back. Something seemed off and a bit weird about this situation, but in Harry’s drug induced and drunken mind, he couldn’t place what it was. So he just threw it in the back of his head and decided not to worry about it.

                Nick practically threw the cash at the driver as they pulled up to his home. He stumbled towards the door and opened it, locking it behind him before pulling Harry into his room. “Did I mention I missed you yet? Because I really, really missed you.”

                Harry laughed again, letting Nick just basically throw him around like a rag doll. “You said it, Nick,” he replied back, letting out another laugh. “I missed you too,” he said back, though definitely not in the same way Nick was meaning it—but Harry didn’t know that. Harry looked up at Nick and bit his lip some, trying to stifle another giggle he felt ready to escape.

                Nick started to tug at Harry’s shirt, pulling it off him. “I want to touch you more. So fucking much more.” His hands trailed all over Harry’s chest, pushing him onto the bed with a grin.

                Harry landed down onto the mattress roughly, and he propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at Nick in confusion. He licked his lips some as his heart began to beat rapidly. Part of him wanted this, to be touched and loved by someone, but a very faint part of his mind was telling him to stop and runaway, though that part was very faint and Harry hadn’t heard that part of his mind yet.

                Nick was oblivious to Harry’s hesitance, pulling his own shirt off as well and tossing it aside. He lay on the bed beside Harry, and kissed him deeply, feeling brave due to the effects of the drugs and booze. He cupped his cheek until his hand wandered down his skin again, towards his trousers. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

                Harry felt himself getting lost in Nick’s touch, loving the feeling of Nick’s skin on his own. He didn’t say anything in response, his mind not taking in the words. His breath hitched slightly as Nick’s hand got lower and lower to his trousers, and he arched his back slightly, letting his eyes fall shut.

                Nick didn’t waste any time, tugging Harry’s trousers down. “Fuck, these are as tight as they look,” Nick said with a grin, pulling them off. He palmed Harry’s crotch, kissing him again. He began to tug off Harry’s briefs next.

                Harry bit his lip hard, fighting back a moan that he felt from Nick palming him. It hadn’t hit Harry quite yet what was exactly happening, and all he could focus on was just how amazing everything felt. “Fuck,” Harry breathlessly cursed while lifting his hips up to help Nick get his briefs off.

                Nick reached for his side drawer and pulled out lube. He slicked his fingers and pushed one into Harry, then another. While his fingers stretched Harry’s hole, Nick leaned down again to lock their lips together, kissing him deeply. He couldn’t get enough.

                Harry was slowly losing himself, moaning loudly into the kiss as Nick’s fingers stretched his hole. He began to rock his hips down onto Nick’s fingers some, finding that they felt much different and a tad bit weird. And even though he had felt himself getting lost before, he was starting to realize the situation, and that it was Nick with his fingers inside of him instead of Louis. Harry tilted his head back, breaking the kiss. “Nick…,” Harry slowly started, grunting some afterwards. “Nick—ngh—wait.”

                Nick pretended he didn’t hear and pushed a third finger in. He moved down to kiss Harry’s neck and hesitated when he saw the bruise on Harry’s collar bone. He swallowed hard and kissed Harry’s neck, wanting to leave a mark just as dark, just as prominent.

                Harry let out a small gasp when Nick pushed a third finger in, and he fought against his senses, trying to hard not to be pleasured by it. Because he didn’t want this anymore. Harry let his head fall to the side some, inadvertently giving Nick more access to his neck. “Nick,” he said again, begging softly.

                Nick kissed along his neck, finding a spot on the left and bit down, sucking the pale skin there. It wasn’t a mark that a shirt could hide unless Harry wore a turtle neck. Nick removed his fingers and sat up, unzipping his own pants. “Keep your legs spread like that,” he told him, lubing up his hard cock.

                Harry was slow to react, his mind feeling almost unconnected and disabled. He just let his head roll around as he looked around the room before his eyes finally fell onto Nick, watching him as he got himself ready. The panic finally started to hit him again, and slid his legs closed. “Wait—” he breathed.

                ”What?” Nick asked, hand on Harry’s thigh. His hand slipped down to stroke Harry’s cock. “Come on, aren’t you happy? I made you happy tonight. Let me touch you.”

                Harry let out a soft moan and let his head fall back and let his eyes close again. The fear from before left his mind for a moment as his brain seemed to not be able to focus on more thing than one, and with Nick stroking his cock, he wasn’t able to focus on anything but that. Harry couldn’t stay anything as a response, feeling like his mouth and brain was frozen, and out of instinct, he began to spread his legs some.

                Nick pushed Harry’s legs back open, licking his lips. “God, this is—I’ve wanted you since I first saw you on my television almost three years ago, did you know that? You’re fucking beautiful.” Nick leaned down between Harry’s legs and kissed him, his cock pressed against Harry’s hole. With a groan, he pushed inside of him.

                Harry let out an even louder moan as Nick pushed into him, and he started to slowly kiss Nick back. He took short, deep breaths, and reached down to grip onto the bed sheets. Everything came back into Harry’s mind though, and he opened his eyes and looked up at Nick, panic spreading through his body again.

                Nick barely noticed, and even though a small part of him did, the last thing he wanted to do was stop. He barely gave Harry time to adjust, beginning to quickly thrust in and out of him. He kissed Harry’s neck again, hands running down the side of Harry’s arm, wanting to touch every inch of him.

                Harry’s eyebrows furrowed together as Nick began to thrust into him, and he let out a small hiss of pain, still being sore from last night and not having the proper time to adjust. “Nick,” Harry said softly, his voice filled with worry. He reached up and put his hands flat onto Nick’s chest and tried to push him off, but he wasn’t able to budge the lad.

                ”Harry,” Nick groaned, burying his face into Harry’s neck. He swallowed hard, catching sight of the bruise sucked into Harry’s collar bone by Louis. With a light growl, Nick lunged into Harry deeply, fucking him into the mattress, barely giving Harry the option to move.

                ”Nick, please,” Harry whimpered quietly, his voice losing his strength the more Nick continued to thrust into him. He was being rough and it was hurting him, and it wasn’t loving like it was with Louis. Harry reached up and tried to push Nick off again but failed a second time. He couldn’t help it as his eyes began to water up and his tears began to pour over as he just gave up and laid there, letting Nick continue what he was doing.

                Nick didn’t respond. He moaned, his pace continuing to be relentless as he pounded into Harry. He kissed along his face, wiping his tears away, as if rubbing them off onto the sheet could help him pretend they weren’t there. “I love you,” he whispered between his thrusts. “I love you so fucking much.” Determined to make Harry love him too, his hand reached down to stroke Harry’s cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. “Love you,” he repeated.

                Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip hard, trying to stifle a moan that threatened to leave his mouth. It wasn’t fair. He hated this. He didn’t want it, but his body wasn’t rejecting it. He didn’t want to give into the temptations or pleasure he physically felt despite the fear he was emotionally feeling. Harry began to cry harder, choking out breathless sobs as he began to try and take deep breaths. Harry refused to say those words back to Nick.

                Nick clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to look at Harry. It was easier to pretend that Harry wanted it as much as Nick did when he wasn’t looking at the tears. He tightened his hold on Harry’s cock, determined to make Harry enjoy it. He groaned out Harry’s name, cursing under his breath as he continued his jabs. He was still too high and drunk to find Harry’s spot, focusing on his own pleasure.

                Harry whispered soft words of regret to himself as he tried to imagine himself in a better place right now. Harry still took deep breaths, trying to calm himself and trying to control himself. He didn’t want to give Nick the satisfaction, but he just wanted this to be over now. Harry let out a small whimper as he let himself relax in an attempt to get this to finish quickly. He just focused on the thrusts and strokes on his cock—not focusing on who they were coming from—and soon he found himself letting out a cry as he began to come, clenching himself tight around Nick’s cock.

                As Harry clamped down around his cock, Nick couldn’t hold out much longer. He ended up coming into Harry with a strangled cry. It felt even better now that he was coming down from his high. “Fuck,” he groaned and lay on top of Harry, not bothering to pull out. He smiled and wiped the come off his hand onto the sheets. He leaned up and kissed Harry lightly. “I love you.”

                Harry moved his head to the side quickly, trying to avoid Nick’s kiss. He clenched his jaw tightly, and he breathed heavily and loudly, more tears falling hard out of his eyes. He wasn’t going to say those words back. He refused with everything not to say them. Harry let his eyes close shut again, feeling sick and completely disgusted with himself. He just wanted to go. Harry let out another small sob and tried to push Nick off of him again.

                Nick let him go this time, pulling out of him. He felt his first pang of regret at the sight of Harry’s abused hole but his anger and disappointment was more obvious. “Seriously?” Nick muttered, lying on his back and shaking his head. He sat up, glaring at Harry. “What the fuck is with you? Is his dick made of chocolate or something? I don’t get you. I want to be your boyfriend, Harry! Which is a hell of a lot more than he’s ever offered you!”

                Harry pushed himself up slowly, wincing greatly from the pain Nick caused. He sat there, his body shaking violently, letting out a few loud sobs. Harry weakly reached up to try and wipe his tears away. “He loves me…” Harry whispered in pain, taking in deep, shaky breaths.

                ”Yeah? Is that why he’s been with his pretty little girlfriend for a year?” Nick asked with a scoff, shaking his head. He stood up, tucking himself back into his pants and tossing Harry a towel. “Here. Clean yourself up. Bet he won’t like my come running down your leg.”

                Harry caught the towel and he slid off of the bed and onto the ground, burying his face into the fabric and letting his cries, sobbing loudly. He wanted to say something back to Nick, something to prove him wrong, but he was right. Harry felt even sicker to his stomach, and he wanted nothing more to just leave and sleep forever. Harry didn’t clean himself off, feeling like he didn’t deserve to be clean after what he did. He sat the towel down and found his clothes, dressing in them slowly before turning to make his way out of Nick’s house without a final word. He wandered around in the cold for a few before calling a cab. Once he was back to the flat, Harry made his way in, slamming the door shut behind him. He didn’t even have the strength to go to his room. He just dropped down on the floor right there and started sobbing loudly again.

                Louis could barely sleep. He’d been tossing around in his bed for hours. Once he heard the door open, he tried to remain in bed, to remain calm and not jump to go scream at him but then he heard Harry’s sobs. Louis bolted out of bed and rushed to the living room. “Harry?” he asked, gawking. He knelt down by Harry, rubbing his back. “What’s wrong? Harry, what is it? Calm down, babe.”

                Harry’s first instinct was to move away from Louis’ touch, but he had to remind himself that it was Louis and his touch was loving and comforting. Harry tried to think of how to respond to Louis, but he didn’t know how, or to get the words out. He wasn’t sure what happened. Was it considered rape, an assault? Or was it just a cheap fuck that Harry regretted? He didn’t know how to categorize it, so he didn’t know how to say it either. Harry just let out more sobs, burying his face into his hands, gasping lightly as he began to hyperventilate some.

                ”Hey, hey, relax,” Louis said, pulling Harry into his arms, hugging him tightly. He kissed his face and head repeatedly. “It’ll be okay.”

                Harry stayed stuck in this position, sobbing and barely breathing for a while, until he found himself beginning to calm down some enough to talk. He stayed quiet for a few, still trying to find a way to explain what happened to Louis. Harry took in a deep nervous breath before softly saying, “N-Nick hurt me.” His voice was so low it was barely audible, but he hoped Louis heard him, because he didn’t want to have to repeat it.

                Louis’ eyes widened and clenched his jaw. He wanted so badly to hunt Nick down and kick the shit out of him but Harry needed him here. He pet Harry’s hair down gently. “What did he do?” Louis asked quietly though he was nervous to find out. “What happened, Harry?”

                Harry’s breathing quickened along with his heart rate and he pulled back and out of Louis’ arms. “I-I didn’t…I don’t know..I..I,” he was gasping softly again, and he reached up to intertwine his fingers into his hair, and he pulled on it roughly. “I didn’t want to,” he finally choked out. Harry tilted his head to the side some, exposing the dark mark Nick had left on his neck that he didn’t know was there.

                Louis gawked, staring at the dark spot then at Harry. He swallowed hard and stood up, keeping Harry in his arms. He carried him bridal style into the bedroom and set him down. Louis pulled his shoes off for him and lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around him. “You’ll be alright. I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

                Harry curled up into himself and started crying harder, shaking his head. He didn’t want Louis to be sorry. After all, it wasn’t his fault. It was Harry’s. “N-No,” he got out, trying to get Louis to understand, but he couldn’t get anything else out.

                Louis frowned and hugged Harry close, kissing his head. “Hey. I love you. I love you so much, alright? I’m going to find Nick in the morning and kick the shit out of him.” Louis pulled the covers over Harry, arms back around him, wanting to protect him from the entire world.

                Harry could only shake his head again, unable to get anything out. He didn’t want Louis to have a confrontation with Nick. Harry began to calm down again though, from Louis’ 'I love you's' and his arms around him, holding him and comforting him instead of hurting him. Harry wanted to say it back, but he was too exhausted, too tired, too upset to even speak, and all he could think about as he felt himself fall asleep was that he hoped Louis would understand.

                Louis let Harry rest, not expecting anything anyway. He just wanted to hold Harry, to somehow assure him that he was there as much as he could. Louis watched Harry calm down and fall asleep, occasionally leaving kisses on his head and face. Eventually, Louis drifted off to sleep too, arm still draped around Harry, keeping him as close as possible. He wasn’t going to ever let Harry go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please do not be upset by this. I do not wish this to happen to Harry at all! Nor do I believe that Nick would do this to him. It was just how the roleplay went. It’s just a purely fictional story.


End file.
